Be careful
by Yurieppe de la Valiere
Summary: karna ingin membuktikan rumor tentang rumah tua di perbatasan kota Konoha dan Suna, Naruto dan teman-temannya mencoba masuk ke rumah tua itu.


Be careful

Author: Yurieppe de la Valiere  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Mystery  
Rating : K+ - T  
Warning : Gaje, Typo, AU, AR, Beta fic dll

Siang hari di kelas 2-F Konoha-gakuen, tepatnya saat jam istirahat. Naruto dan temannya, Kiba sedang asik mengobrol tentang rumah hantu yang berada di perbatasan kota Konoha. "jadi tempat itu benar-benar angker" cerita Naruto "kau percaya pada rumor seperti itu?" tanya Kiba sinis "tentu saja. Orang yang pernah masuk ke sana yang bercerita" jawab Naruto "bisa saja itu semua bohong. Siapa tau mereka sengaja berbuat seperti itu agar orang-orang tidak berani masuk ke rumah itu" celoteh Kiba "tidak mungkin. Aku percaya kalau cerita itu benar" tegas Naruto "ayolah Naruto, jangan terhasut dengan cerita bohongan seperti itu" kata Kiba "hei asal kau tau saja rumah itu memang sudah lama angker. Tidak mungkin tidak ada hantu disana kan?" balas Naruto tetap teguh pada pendiriannya "hei sudah berapa kali kubilang hantu itu tidak ada" balas Kiba tidak mau kalah "tentu saja ada, kau pikir Cuma manusia yang hidup di dunia ini?" tanya Naruto "tentu saja tidak. Ada hewan dan tumbuhan juga" jawab Kiba "bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, seperti Hantu, siluman dan penyihir" kesal Naruto "kau terlalu sering nonton film Naruto. Lagipula memangnya kau itu anak-anak percaya pada hal begituan" ejek Kiba "kau ini..." BRAKK!

BRAKK! "tidak bisakah kalian diam? Aku mau tidur tau" kesal Shikamaru "maafkan kami" ucap Kiba dan Naruto berbarengan "lagipula jika kalian ingin tau kebenarannya kenapa tidak diuji saja sih" kata Shikamaru "uji? Maksudmu?" tanya Kiba "maksudku, kenapa kalian tidak masuk saja ke rumah angker itu? Disana kalian bisa membuktikan kalau rumah hantu itu memang berhantu atau tidak dan kau juga bisa membuktikan kalau hantu itu benar-benar ada ataupun sebaliknya" jelas Shikamaru "ah benar. kau pintar Shikamaru" seru Kiba girang "hmm menurutku itu sama sekali bukan ide yang baik" kata Naruto "kau takut ya Naruto? Bilang saja" ejek Kiba "tentu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak tahan yang begituan" kata Naruto mengakui "hahaha dasar penakut" ejek Kiba "cih. Kalau begitu kau saja sendiri yang pergi" kesal Naruto "siapa takut" sambut Kiba "ahh Mendokusai, oi Naruto apa kau nanti akan percaya dengan perkataan Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru "sebenarnya tidak" jawab Naruto "kenapa kau tidak mau membuktikannya sendiri? Singkirkan saja dulu rasa takutmu itu" saran Shikamaru "tapi.." "ah sudahlah. Kita pergi, nanti malam" kata Kiba mengakhiri

"jadi, kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" tanya Shikamaru. Mereka sekarang sudah ada di depan rumah angker itu. "karna kau yang menyarankan, sudah sewajarnya kau juga ikut kan?" jawab Kiba dengan senyuman khasnya "daripada meributkan soal itu lebih baik kalian urus laki-laki satu ini" ucap Sasuke "kau masih hidup Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto "lebih baik tidak usah mengajaknya, daripada dia benar-benar mati di sana" saran Sasuke "ah benar juga. Akan merepotkan nantinya" sahut Shikamaru "kau yang menyuruhnya, tidakkah kau ingat itu Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Kiba kesal "ah mendokusai, dia benar-benar penakut" rutuk Shikamaru "oi Naruto, ayolah kau itu laki-laki kan?" bujuk Kiba "percuma saja. Tidak perlu memaksakan seperti itu" potong Sasuke "tapi tanggung kan? Sudah sampai disini malah tidak masuk" bantah Kiba "be..benar juga. Baiklah, ayo masuk"

Mereka berempat mulai menelusuri rumah angker yang cukup besar tersebut. "ingat Sasuke, mereka berdua itu benar-benar merepotkan. Jika aku sendiri, aku tidak akan bisa menanganinya" kata Shikamaru "heh kau itu benar-benar pintar Shikamaru. Tapi tidak kusangka kau akan memaksaku dengan cara yang licik seperti itu" kesal Sasuke "kalau tidak seperti itu, aku yakin kau tidak akan disini sekarang. Ayolah, ini juga sangat merepotkan untukku" balas Shikamaru. Saat mulai memasuki ruang keluarga, mereka mulai merasakan hawa-hawa yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding " kenapa tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri ya?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto "dasar bodoh. Itu berarti kita dalam masalah tau" jawab Naruto kesal "maksudmu?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti "mereka ada di sekitar kita" jawab Naruto lagi "mereka? Siapa?" tanya Kiba lagi "dasar bodoh, tentu saja hantu atau sejenisnya" Naruto benar-benar kesal "sudah kubilang hal seperti itu tidak ada kan? Kau ini" balas Kiba "bodoh, tentu saja ada" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah "bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini mereka masih sempat bertengkar" kata Sasuke "benar-benar merepotkan" lanjut Shikamaru.

Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri rumah tersebut, dan sampailah mereka pada sebuah kamar yang hanya berisikan sedikit barang-barang yang sudah tua "kamar ini benar-benar menyeramkan" bisik Naruto "ah, ada lemari disana. Ayo lihat" seru Kiba sambil berlari "hoy Kiba.." SRATT "hah? Apa itu tadi?" tanya Kiba "ba..barusan.." ucap Naruto terbata-bata "hmm, ada sesuatu yang lewat" lanjut Sasuke "ayo keluar" ajak Naruto "tapi kita belum mengecek lemari itu" tolak Kiba sambil menunjuk lemari tua itu "bodoh. Kau saja sendiri yang cek" kesal Naruto "baik. akan kucek lemari itu" balas Kiba seraya melangkah BRAKK! Mereka berempat pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati kayu-kayu yang tadinya tegak, telah jatuh berserakan di lantai. Mereka bertiga mulai merasa kalau tidak cepat-cepat keluar akan berbahaya tapi tidak dengan Kiba, dia malah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kayu-kayu itu "Kiba jangan" ucap Shikamaru. Kiba terus saja berjalan sampai... "ayo keluar" kata Sasuke sambil menarik paksa tangan Kiba.

"apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba kasar sambil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke "tidakkah kau lihat? Ada perempuan yang menatap tajam pada kita" jawab Sasuke "eh? Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Kiba lagi "dia ada di sudut ruangan, kami semua melihatnya kecuali kau" kali ini Shikamaru yang menjawab. Seketika suasana kembali menegang "argh kenapa udara disini benar-benar bikin tidak nyaman sih?" rutuk Kiba sambil melangkah dengan cepat, sementara Naruto masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi "hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru "udara disini membuatku tidak tahan" jawab Kiba "tapi Naruto masih.." "aku pergi sendiri saja" potong Kiba seraya mempercepat langkahnya "cih Mendokusai, Sasuke kau jaga Naruto. Aku akan menyusul Kiba" kata Shikamaru "hah? Jangan bercanda. Hoi Shikamaru"

Mereka pun berpisah, Sasuke dengan Naruto dan Kiba dengan Shikamaru. Naruto yang mulai mendingan mengajak Sasuke beranjak dari tempat itu "kita harus mencari mereka berdua" kata Sasuke "aku tau" jawab Naruto. Lama mereka mencari, namun mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Kiba maupun Shikamaru "senter ini mulai redup" ucap Sasuke "kau bawa cadangan kan?" tanya Naruto "tidak. Kupikir kau yang bawa" jawab Sasuke "tidak, aku tidak membawanya" kata Naruto "sial Shikamaru sama sekali tidak memberiku. Matikan punyamu, kita hanya akan menggunakan senter milikku. Dan yang lebih penting, kita harus segera mencari Shikamaru" perintah Sasuke "ok" Naruto langsung mematikan senter miliknya dan merapat pada Sasuke "senter ini cahaya benar-benar sudah redup" keluh Sasuke "juga tidak akan bertahan lama" lanjut Naruto

Di tempat lain, Shikamaru ternyata tidak bersama dengan Kiba "aku benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya. Bocah itu benar-benar merepotkan" rutuk Shikamaru. PRANGG! "apa? Sial" rutuk Shikamaru saat melihat lampu yang ada di dekatnya tiba-tiba terjatuh, segera saja dia berlari namun "HUWAAAAAAAA". Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan segera berlari ke arah asal suara tersebut "Naruto kurangi kecepatanmu, tempat ini benar-benar gelap dan licin" seru Sasuke Brakk! "aw..sakitt" ucap Naruto "baru juga kubilangi" Sasuke segera membantu Naruto berdiri. PATS! "yang benar saja? Naruto hidupkan sentermu" perintah Sasuke "a..no" "apa? Ayo cepat, kita butuh penerangan" kata Sasuke "benda itu terjatuh saat aku jatuh tadi, mungkin menggelinding ke arah sana" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah depan "bodoh. Argh.. ayo cepat cari" kesal Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun mencari senter di tengah kegelapan "Sasuke kau masih disana kan?" seru Naruto "tentu saja. Cepat temukan benda itu" balas Sasuke

Rumah angker di perbatasan kota Konoha dan Suna terkenal dengan nuansa misterinya. menurut kabar yang beredar, dulu ada seorang gadis yang meninggal karena bunuh diri. Gadis itu meninggal tergantung di tangga yang melintang di atas ruang keluarga, menurut keluarganya gadis itu merupakan gadis pendiam yang sulit bersosialisasi, jadi mereka tidak tau apakah gadis itu memiliki musuh atau tidak. Hal itu terjadi saat orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota selama 3 hari, mereka menemukan mayat gadis itu tergantung 2 hari kemudian. Orang tuanya benar-benar shock dengan kejadian yang menimpa anak semata wayangnya, jadi mereka pindah. Setelah itu, dimulailah kejadian-kejadian aneh dan menyeramkan di rumah itu.

Naruto terus mencari keberadaan senter dan tanpa disangakanya dia sudah berpisah dengan Sasuke "Sasuke aku menemukannya" seru Naruto "Sasuke? Sasuke kau dimana?" panggil Naruto sambil mencari Sasuke ke tempat sebelumnya "Sasuke? Berhentilah bercanda, kau dimana? Sasuke" panggil Naruto lebih keras, dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya "SASUKE KAU DENGAR AKU? SASUKE" teriak Naruto, dia mulai ketakutan, Naruto mulai berlari-lari kecil untuk mencari Sasuke. Mereka berempat pun berpisah.

To be continue…

_RnR_


End file.
